Various types and constructions of thermometers are known for use in conjunction with the cooking of foodstuffs. As is a common practice in using such devices with meats and poultry, the device is inserted in the foodstuff so that upon attainment of a particular cooking temperature within the foodstuff, the thermometer indicates such event to the user. While such thermometer types as are known are quite suited for their intended purposes, such thermometers are relatively expensive to make, a fact which militates against their use as a convenient, single use throw-away temperature indicator.